the crazyness
by youlietoziiiiiim
Summary: just crazyness of zim and gir


**HI GUYS! im new here and I always had great fanfiction ideas so tell me what u think of this 1 :) **

**I DO NOT OWEN INVADER ZIM!**

* * *

(Zim was down in his lab talking to no one but him self) and then after i release the weasels (rubs his hands toghter) I WILL COMMAND THEM (puts hands in air) TO DESTROY THE (he was cut off by a loud clang. He turns to see Gir drop a glass. Zim still had his hands in the air) GIR WHAT ARE U DOING!

(Gir looks at Zim with his toung sticking out the side of his mouth)...I WANTA EATS A TOCO CAN WEZ GETS TOCOS MASTA!

( Zim turned his head away from Gir and had a invisible eyebrow up)

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ MASTA!

(Zim with a bored look still not looking at Gir) no O GIR! GO GET THE WEASEL CAGE!

I DONT WANA! (Gir runs out of Zims veiw)

FINE I'LL GET IT MY SELF! (Zim walks out of veiw the opposite way Gir went and comes back a minute later with a weasel in a cage sits it down and turns around) COMPUTER!

whaaaaat (it said in a irritated voice)

i need u to find more weasels. I need 999 more so i can make them take over the humans

ummm Zim i dont think 1000 weasels will take over the humans, I dont even think weasels can take over humans. why dont

SILENCE! I KNOW WHAT IM DOING DONT DISOBEY YOUR MASTER!

uuugh fine i'll look

thaaaaaats better computer OBEY MEEEEE!

(as Zim was watching the weasel he did not see Gir sneaking up behind him and in a instance he jumped on zims head and head a hold of his antennas) AAAAAAAAAA GIR GET OFF!

YEEEEEEE WHOOOOOOOOO IMA COWBOY GIDDY UP PIGGY!

(trying to get Gir off) GIR OBEY YOUR MASTER OBEEEEEEEEEEEY!

(5 MINUTES LATER)

(Zim is takeing deep breathes while Gir is still on his head screaming and laughting) Gir

(bends over to look Zim in the eyes) yeeeeeeees?

get off my head (in a angry tone)

whats the magic woooooord

please get of my head (he said even angeryer)

um...no

i'll get u tocos (Gir falls foward on his head)

TOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS HEHEHE IM GONA EAT U!

yes yes get on your amazeINNNNG disguise (he feels around in his PAK for his and puts it on) Gir

hmmmm

now

oooooyaaaaaa OK! (gose and get his dog outfit)

computer im going to leave this weasel here ok

(the computer sighs) whatever

(Gir comes back with his disguise on)

ready Gir (Gir is jumping up and down with joy) lets go then to get u some of that FILITHY FFFFFFOOOD!

they leave

(1 HOUR LATER)

(no one is in veiw where they were a hour ago then we here screaming getting closer)

I TOLD YOU THAT IM NEVER EVER EVER GOING BACK TO THAT HUMAN STINK PLACE!

(they come in veiw Gir has stuff allover him) GIR! GO TAKE THAT OFF AND CLEAN IT, ITS DISGUSTING!

(Gir pulls his hood down) MASTA! YOU WONT BELEVE WHAT I FOUND!

what did u find (not really careing)

(opens his head and reaches in and pulls out a rat) AAAAAAAAAAAAAA(runs away screaming) I HATE THOSES EARTH CREATURES!

(Gir looks at the rat hanging from his hand and suddenly looks sad) awww thats not my real one (throwes it and pulls out a real rat)

I...I KNEW IT WAS FAKE I WAS JUST um testing YES TESTING YOU (walks back in veiw) now give it here

but but whhhy (looking at Zim with a sad face)

because i dont like them even if its fake and you have piggies

(Gir smiles and gives him the rat)

heeeeeeeey wate a minute i thought the toy rats where not so furry (he holds the rat up to his face and it blinkes at him)

AAAAAAAAAA (in a flash he let go of it and pulled out a laser gun and shot it. He look at the spot where he shot it but there was only a big black mark on the floor. Gir comes in crying) JIMMY NOOOOOOOOO I LOVED UUUUUUUU!

(Zim looking actualy a little guilty for his little SIR turns around and finds the fake rats he gets it and shows Gir)

Gir look jimmys ok seeeeee (he squezzes it and it squekes. Gir smiles so big that if it went any futher it would have been going off his face. he grabs the fake rat) JIMMY YOUR OK (he runs off squleing. Zim notice a shine he looks straight at you) whats this? (walks closer and gasp) A DIBS HUMAN SPY CAMERA IN MY BASE! grabs the camera only seeing Zims big red eyes) dib you know you did not hit the record button right? well if you are watching this heres you something new to watch

ON DIBS COMPUTER SCREEN

was black no Zim no lab (we turn to Dib who was smacking his head on the keyboard saying) I HIT THE BUTTON I HIT THE BUTTON I HIT THE BUTTON (stops with his head on keyboard) I think I'll fall asleep (falls asleep on his keyboard)

* * *

**well there you have my first fanfic I wrote this on paper and now im drawing them doing this whole thing **

**Im a huge fan of this show and people who do not know what the show is PLEASE LOOK AT VIDEOS BEST TO ME IS Zim eats waffles, well see you soon ;)**


End file.
